Mistletoe Mayhem
by Joy12908
Summary: *Just a short one shot story for all the Jacob and Bella fans out there this Holiday season! MERRY CHRISTMAS!* Bella gets more than a gift under the tree when she returns to Forks for the Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a one shot of sorts for the Holiday Season! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

I stared impatiently at the glowing red stop light ahead of me hoping it would change before the New Year could ring in.

I loathed this kind of rush hour traffic and with Christmas being tomorrow, everyone was out on the roads trying to finish their last minute shopping and rushing home for the holidays. I knew the feeling cause that's exactly where I was headed. Despite my best intentions, I had foolishly procrastinated the holidays this year. I struggled to even find the time to shop at all these days. This was the first time since I'd left for law school three months ago that I'd been back home.

After the newborn battle, something changed for me and I called off that ridiculous engagement to Edward, setting out to find myself instead of chasing a life I never belonged in from the start. I immersed myself in classes and was living in New Hampshire and while College life was fun, I missed the simplicity of being home more than I was willing to admit.

Charlie and I spoke to each other often, and while he assured me he was doing just fine back in Forks on his own, I secretly still wondered if he was truly getting along okay like he claimed he was without me. He could hardly boil water last time I checked. Thank goodness for good old reliable Sue Clearwater. She was a big blessing and the one who had kept him fed for the past few months while I was away.

I pulled into the driveway, still holding my coffee, as I looked at the festive display of blinking Christmas lights on Charlie's front porch. The outside of the house was glowing like something straight out of a Hallmark Christmas movie and I couldn't help but chuckle in response from the sight.

"Definitely Sue." I muttered under my breath, climbing out of my old red truck and gathering the many different gifts I had brought back home with me. I had managed to buy something for everyone, even for the one person who I wasn't even sure would be here for Christmas tomorrow.

Jacob and I had only talked through a few texts here and there since I'd left, and I missed his sunny smile more than I knew how to describe. We had tried our best to keep in touch, but whenever one would find the time to call, it always seemed that the other was out. The last I had heard from him, Jacob had a new patrol schedule with Sam and a new part time job at the local garage in town.

We both had things pulling us in other directions.

I glanced down at the candy cane printed wrapping paper that covered the many gifts, as I tried to stack them high, my gaze wandering over to the larger box that held Jacobs last minute gift I'd purchased only this morning. I'd been hoping that the local motorsports outlet we had in town was open on Christmas Eve and to my luck, it was. I lightly shook the box and heard the black motorcycle helmet rattle inside. I didn't know if he'd ever wear it but I figured it was worth a shot anyway. The Winter wind was truly frigid and I shivered from the bitterness of it, as Charlie's house door swung open and he stepped out onto the snow covered porch.

My smile was wide as I dropped the many packages in my hands and ran over to him, his returning grin and greeting making my heart warm when he took hold of me in a tight embrace.

"There's my girl! Been waiting for you to show up!"

"It's so good to be back home."

"It's good to have you here, kiddo. Sue and I were just talking about the holiday traffic and trying to figure out how delayed you were gonna be. She's taking a huge roast out of the oven. You're right on time."

"I'm starving." I replied, glancing back out to the scattered packages now laying across the icy driveway.

"Don't worry about those. I'll grab them and stick em' under the tree."

"You actually put the tree up this year?" I stated to him in disbelief.

"I did. Hey, don't sound so shocked. Besides, I can't take the credit. Wouldn't be right of me. It was Sue's idea and without her help, this place would be plain for the holidays. You know your old dad and my festive charm." Charlie chuckled with a wave, before he headed down the drive to retrieve the gifts for me.

"You don't have any festive charm." I countered, seeing him laugh all the more as he scooped up the many boxes.

"How many gifts did you get!? I don't think there's room under the tree for all this!" Charlie huffed.

I stepped inside and felt my stomach rumble at the smell of warm gravy and biscuits wafting through the air. The house was spotless and decorated to the nines, and for a moment I had to do a double take.

Was I even in the right house?

"Oh, you're here!"

I jumped from the squeal of delight that came from Sue when she hurriedly crossed the kitchen, her apron covered in flour and her hands somewhat sticky as she hugged me.

"Sue, it looks amazing in here!" I complimented, taking note of her shy smile when her gaze met mine.

"I do what I can. Your father doesn't seem to mind."

"I'm sure he doesn't. The house hasn't looked this good... since...-well I can't recall when it ever did."

"Thank you, Bella. The roast will be done in less than an hour. Everyone else will be here by then."

I squinted my gaze at her in confusion as the front door opened and a warm voice cut through the chilled air before it could ever touch my skin.

"Hey Bells."

The greeting was simple, a mere two word phrase, but the sound of his husky voice made me forget how to speak.

I saw Sue's beaming smile and turned around to lay eyes on the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen standing in the doorway behind me. Jacobs infectious grin lit up his perfect face and I forgot to breathe when he picked me up in his arms and crushed me to him.

"You came." I gasped.

"Wouldn't miss seeing you for the world, honey."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his woodsy pine scent. The kind that rivaled anything bottled cologne could ever offer. It was all nature and warm. Sunny and rough. It was Jacob and I had missed him so much.

"I thought maybe you'd have patrol or pack duties to deal with?" I questioned in a soft tone to him when he set me back down on my feet and looked me over, his dark eyes roaming down toward my lips when I spoke.

"Not tonight. Told Sam I had somewhere important to be."

Charlie quickly cleared his throat and we both looked his way, seeing he and Sue huddle together in the corner of the kitchen with dishes in their hands.

"Mind helping us set the table you two?" Charlie hedged first, his cheeks stained with vibrant color that showed his nervousness when Sue kissed him lightly.

"Not at all." Jacob replied, taking the stack of China from Sue, and offering her a smile before getting busy at the table. "Dinner smells awesome. You always put on a real feast!"

"I made more than enough for everyone."

"When is your dad showing up, son?' Charlie asked. "Does he need a ride here?"

"No, he went into town earlier today to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping. You know dad. He should be here soon. He's bringing a date. Hope that's okay, Charlie?"

Dad simply nodded with a chuckle to him in reply. "Things are still going good for him and Cathy? Never thought those two would hit it off the way they have. Nice to see your dad so happy."

"Me either, but it's been good for dad."

I grabbed another stack of bowls from Charlie and swallowed hard when Jacobs gaze flickered to mine as our hands brushed across the table then. He set the last plate down and I saw the faint blush that touched his cheeks when he smiled my way.

He was even more perfect than I remembered. I took in his size from afar, my eyes greedily roaming over his broad chest and sculpted arms. His shirt did little to disguise what was underneath and I marveled at his height.

Had he grown another few inches or was I imagining it?

Sue poured each of us a glass of sparkling apple cider and handed me the first one, her inquisitive gaze going to Jacob before settling back on me.

"Been a while since the two of you have reconnected. Law school seems to be keeping you very busy?"

"Regretfully, yes." I admitted to her.

"Don't worry, Bella. You haven't missed much these past few months."

"Really?"

I tried to hide the nervousness from my voice but failed. I knew that Sue was picking up on what I was really trying to figure out.

"Yes."

"Is he-… I mean-... is there someone-?" I hesitantly asked.

"No, he isn't seeing anyone and if you're asking about something else, I think you already know the answer to that." She whispered in reply.

I clutched the glass of cider tightly in my hand and watched my father strike up conversation with Jacob about the weather, the two of them betting on when the first major snowstorm of the season would hit this year. Jacob was listening but I saw the look that crossed his handsome face when Sue leaned in closer to me with a breathy after thought.

"It's still you. It's always been you, Bella."

**A/N: *MERRY CHRISTMAS to all my wonderful readers! This will be a very short one shot type of story! I am posting another brand new story before the weekend! Look for any updates! Thank you for reading and I hope you all have had a very Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(BPOV)**

Dinner had been a real treat and with every kind of holiday dish on display, there had been more than enough to go around. The large kitchen table was full and it hadn't been long before all the others had arrived. Seth and Leah were the first to show up, each of them bringing along a friend from the Reservation, followed by Paul and Embry. They were the only ones who had the night off from Patrol with Sam according to Jacob.

I felt like I'd been passed around from one set of arms to another with welcome home greetings and questions about how long my Holiday break was for. Seeing them all again was nice and even Paul was friendlier than I'd expected him to be, although I had a strong suspicion that this was because Jacob had probably spoken to him long before I came back home. Sue had outdone herself, as she always did, and when everyone had dug in for thirds, I pushed my half eaten plate away and heard Jacobs responding chuckle from beside me.

"Lightweight." He lightly teased, with a wink when I gestured for him to finish the heaping pile of turkey and mashed potatoes I'd left behind.

"Help yourself."

He wolfed it down in minutes, and I laughed at his expression when Charlie caught sight of him swiftly polishing off my leftovers.

"You keep putting the food to you like that boy and your dad will have to build you a bigger room."

Jacob merely patted his full stomach with a grin to Charlie in response and I saw the boyish charm creep over his face when he glanced my way.

"I should call dad. See when he's coming over."

I nodded and watched him as he dug out his cell phone and hurriedly dialed Billy. He took the call out into the living room and I couldn't stop my gaze from following his every move. The way his dark denim jeans hugged his muscular legs and perfect ass, and the way his arm muscles would bulge when he lifted the phone to his ear. I tried to look away but couldn't. It was all I could do not to think about the kiss we'd shared on the mountain before I left for New Hampshire. That kiss had changed everything for me because it forced me to stop ignoring what I felt for him. It tore down all my defenses, all my walls of indifference and shredded the naïve idea of happily ever after with Edward.

I had stayed with him when he was healing from the newborn battle, and I could still hear his screams outside Billy's red house in my sleep. I had nightmares of it for weeks after I settled into my new dorm, scaring the hell out of my poor unsuspecting roommate at the time. I would wake up in a sheer panic, screaming his name, only to realize that none of it was even real.

Edward had been furious when I chose not to leave Jacobs side after the battle. Days turned into weeks and when I was sure that Jacob was healed enough from his injuries, that he was okay, I called Edward and told him I couldn't marry him, that I needed time away. Time for myself. I gave him back his engagement ring and shortly after that, was planning out a whole new adventure in a different state.

The Cullens left Forks before I had even booked the plane. They left me a goodbye note and Edward had paid me a final visit before they went. He did his best to try and make me see reason, to say that maybe I was simply overwhelmed with everything. He even offered to postpone the wedding for as long as I needed him to, but it wasn't enough for me and he jumped out my window that night looking shattered and empty. That was the last time I had seen him and I hadn't heard from any of them since.

When I told Jacob what my plans were for school, he didn't hide the hurt from my choice but he still supported it. He didn't try to manipulate me into staying here for his benefit and that only made me see his true love for me all the more. He wasn't selfish or demanding. He told me he was proud of me and that he'd only be a phone call away if I ever needed him. I promised I would call and that we would stay in touch as much as we could, but other obligations and scheduling had since gotten in the way of me keeping that promise.

I was lost in thought, mindlessly stirring the cup of coffee in front of me when Jacob sat back down beside me, his warm hand tucking under my chin when I raised my head and met his gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts, honey."

"Sorry." I sighed, straightening myself up in my seat and noticing how we were the only two left at the table. Everyone else had retreated into the living room to paw through gifts. It was an age old tradition for Charlie to open one on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas morning. "I guess some traditions never die."

Jacob smiled and nodded in agreement, the sight of his infectious smile making one form on my face in return.

"I like traditions. It's the best part of Christmas if you ask me."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." He countered, pointing toward the tree where everyone was now gathered. "There's something over there for you. I was gonna wait and give it to you in the morning, but I figure, why not now?"

He took me by the hand then and tugged me into the living room, his gaze searching over the many small packages it's oversized branches held. He soon found the one he was looking for and handed it to me.

"Jake, you didn't have to-..."

"I know, but I wanted to. It's not much but it' something." He replied, dropping the shiny blue square box in my free hand. I glanced down between us, feeling his fingers lace with my own. I'd missed this simple and familiar gesture with him more than I knew. I pulled him down into Charlie's recliner and sat on his lap, as I eagerly tore into the small package. I paused when my fingers brushed the rim of a lidded square box.

"You really didn't have to-..."

"Just open it." Jacob hedged.

I lifted the lid and felt the tears form in my eyes from what laid inside. A small wolf charm that hung delicately from a thin silver chain dangled in front of me, as I held it up near the soft amber glow of lights from the Christmas tree.

I had no idea we had an audience but when Sue's happy tone rang out, it reminded me that we weren't alone.

"Oh, Bella! That's beautiful! Look at the detail."

I swallowed hard, marveling at the craftmanship and being brought back to the memory of when he'd given me the first charm for my bracelet.

"I figured you'd like to have the set. So I made you the necklace, too."

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I love it." I replied, placing it on my neck and holding up my hair. "Will you put it on for me?"

I felt his fingertips latch the small hook and trail across my bare skin as I let my hair fall and turned to see his handsome face.

"Looks good on you, honey."

"I'll keep it forever."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me in closer to him, the two of us seemingly oblivious to what was happening around us now. I saw his firm swallow when I leaned in and felt his warm breath ghosting over my lips.

"Bells, I-..."

A gust of cold wind flooded in through the open door then as Billy and his date Cathy came rolling through. The both of them wearing wide grins and carrying large packages in their hands.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Billy laughed to us all.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! You missed dinner! Don't worry, we saved you each a plate before it was all gobbled up." Charlie replied, giving Billy a tight hug and kindly taking Cathy's coat, before offering to help her with the many packages they had brought along.

Cathy was tall and had a lean build, her beautiful face still appearing young and youthful despite her older age. She was well dressed, her hair jet black in color and falling in loose curled waves around her model like shoulders. I could see just by the wide smile on Billy's face that he was happier than he had been in a long time. He quickly spotted us in the corner and wheeled himself over with a warm chuckle.

"It's so good to have you back home, sweet girl. Give me a hug."

I moved off of Jake's lap and embraced Billy with a smile, my tears welling once more at just how much I'd missed him these past few months.

"I'm glad to be back home."

"Jake and I were just talking about how Christmas surely wouldn't be the same without you. My boy has missed you. No secret there." Billy replied, firmly patting Jacob on the shoulder before whirling around to greet Sue and all the others.

The evening was full of old stories and laughter and by the time midnight rolled around, I could hardly keep my eyes open. Jacob and I had hunkered down by the tree to hear one of Billy's traditional Christmas stories. Everyone gathered around with hot cider and cocoa in hand, eagerly waiting for him to begin and I didn't resist when Jacob nudged his arm into mine and motioned for me to sit between his legs. I was dead on my feet and the warmth of his arms was something I yearned for. His dark eyes searched mine briefly while Billy cleared his throat and began with the story. I scooted myself closer to him, and felt Jacobs chest press against my back as I leaned into him. His warmth enveloped me and I basked in it, my eyes growing impossibly heavy while I listened to Billy. I couldn't focus on the story, all I could think about or feel was Jacob. His hand reached for mine when I leaned into him even further and let my head fall back on his shoulder. I wrapped his arm around my middle and heard his whispered words.

"You can go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes, honey."

I didn't know how much time had gone by when I awoke with a start later, my gasp loud as I sat up and felt the familiar comfort of my bed underneath me. I looked around the darkened room, my panic growing as I tried to shake the dream from my head. My thoughts were foggy and jumbled when I pulled back the blankets and got to my feet, nearly tripping over them in my rush to get downstairs.

I only made it a few steps out of my room before he was there, his tall form shadowed from the darkness of the hallway when he reached out for me.

"Bells- are you okay?"

"I thought you left." I sighed, rushing into his arms.

"I was just downstairs." He softly replied. "You're shaking. What's wrong, honey?"

"I had a bad dream but I'm okay." I replied, nestling myself further into his tight embrace. "Did you carry me upstairs? I don't even remember how I got into bed."

"Yeah, I took you up a few hours ago. After everyone else had left. You were exhausted. What did you dream about?"

"You." I replied, feeling him pull back some, his hand lightly caressing my cheek before I looked back toward my room. "... they're always about you."

Jacob leaned down, bringing his face so close to mine that our noses were nearly touching.

"What about me?"

My heart was pounding so hard that I swore I could feel it in my toes and I could barely think straight with him this close.

"When you were hurt. After the battle-..."

He placed a finger to my lips and motioned for us to go into my room, so there wouldn't be a chance of Charlie hearing any of this. I pulled him along with me and slowly closed the door, my steps timid when I backed up and switched on the bedside lamp.

"How long have you been having nightmares again, honey?"

"Ever since I left for New Hampshire. I can hear you screaming in all of them." I admitted, taking his offered hand when he regretfully glanced toward the window. "You have to go, don't you?"

"I've been out on patrol for the past hour and came back to check on you. I was barely inside when I heard your feet hit the floor."

"You know where the spare key is?" I asked, stunned that he had dared to come in for fear of waking Charlie.

"Always have." He replied with a guilty expression.

"I've missed you, Jake." I softly admitted, seeing his dark eyes hold mine as he pulled me to him.

"I've missed you more." He countered,

"Will you be back in time for opening gifts? Charlie likes to start early."

"I promise I'll be back by then."

I nodded and reluctantly released him, the disappointment clear on my face when he paused there by the window.

"Try to get some more rest. It will be dawn soon."

"I'll try." I replied, shivering from the cold that came in when he threw it open.

He was torn, his eyes looking to the forest and then back to me as he silently wared with himself.

"Would it only make things worse if I told you that I want you to stay with me? That I want you to hold me while I sleep. Cause I do." I admitted.

Jacob turned back my way, his hand still holding tight to the window and his face filled with longing. He suddenly shoved it closed again and crossed the room, his arms pressing me to him. I gasped at his closeness, his lips nearly brushing mine with his husky reply.

"Is that what you honestly want?"

I managed a nod as he reached over and turned off the lamp before I climbed back under the covers. The bed dipped from his weight and I stilled when he laid down and reached for me.

"I want you to always stay with me." I whispered into the darkness before sleep claimed me once more.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. There will be another Holiday story up very soon! My goal was to have it up a few days before Christmas, but I didn't make that deadline! Oh well! :-) Till Next Time... **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(BPOV)**

I opened my eyes to see the suns rays brightly peering in through the parted curtains of my room. My feet soon touched the cool floor, and I shivered slightly when I reached over for my bathrobe and slipped it on. I stared at the empty space in the bed where Jacob had fallen asleep with me last night, and I sighed heavily as I headed toward the bathroom, feeling in desperate need of a shower.

I already missed him.

I could hear the chatter coming from the kitchen when I soon piled my wet hair in a loose bun on top of my head and changed into a fresh set of clothes. The smell of bacon and eggs made my stomach growl when I pulled on my cozy slippers, and went down to join the commotion that awaited me.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo!" Charlie beamed, his excitement startling me when he rounded the corner and handed me a plate. "There's plenty of food left. So dig on in! Billy and Cathy have been busy cooking since dawn."

I hugged him back tightly and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, while I quickly grabbed the last muffin before Paul could snatch it for himself.

"Hey!" Paul chuckled. "That was mine."

"Too slow." I replied to him with a taunting smile, his eyes narrowing at me playfully in return.

"Oh, really. Is that how it's gonna go?"

"Yeah, sorry to say it is."

"I gotta' say, I like you better when you're cocky. Bout' damn time you stood up for yourself, Swan."

I shook my head to him and took a large bite of the muffin, seeing his hint of a grin as he teasingly nudged into me.

"Better late than never." I offered in reply, my mouth still full as Seth and Leah came trudging in through the house with snowy boots.

They had huge stacks of gifts in their arms that nearly toppled over, as they maneuvered around the others and tried to get them all to the tree in one piece. I dropped the muffin and went to help, catching a large box that fell from the towering stack in Seth's arms first before it could hit the floor.

"Thanks Bella. Wasn't sure I was gonna make it. Mom wrapped until after midnight." Seth stated, while setting the boxes down and reaching for me in a tight hug before I could get too far.

"It's good to have you guys here for Christmas. Gives it a real sense of family around this place." I replied, taking notice of how much Seth had grown and how the young boyish features he used to have had now faded since I'd seen him last. He was growing up.

"Your dad makes my mom real happy, Bella. Haven't seen her smile like that since before dad passed away."

"I'm glad they have each other. Your mom has been good for Charlie, too. Who knows, maybe we'll end up family after all?" I hedged, with a faint smile to him.

"We will be. Hell, we already are." Seth sincerely replied.

I felt the blush creep up on my pale cheeks when he said this and watched him as he headed for the food that was quickly disappearing.

"You know we're already family." Leah added suddenly from behind me and I turned to see her eyeing her brother and Paul while they fought over the last few remaining cinnamon rolls. "Animals I tell you. Real animals they are."

I nervously drew my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to read Leah's expression and ignore the worry in my gut from our history. It was no secret that she didn't like me. In fact, I was pretty sure she hated me. We didn't get a chance to talk last night and if I was being truthful, I'd done my best to avoid her.

Leah read the unsure expression I wore and she smiled in response, trying to ease some of the noticeable tension in the air now.

"Good to see you, Leah."

"Likewise, Bella. You look good. A lot healthier than the last time I saw you." She replied, gesturing to my frame with a nod of silent approval.

I nervously smoothed my hands over my sweater and glanced down at the jeans I'd thrown on this morning. I filled them out more than I was used to and it surprised me that she even took notice. Guess it was really true what they said about the freshmen fifteen hitting someone after they first joined College.

"Thanks." I softly replied.

"Relax, I meant it as a compliment. You look a lot better. Ditching Cullen did you a world of good. On the outside, too." She countered.

"Well, you know what they say about the rumored freshmen fifteen."

"You could stand that and then some. Like I said, you look healthy and I'm glad you're back home for the Holidays. Now maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue about you." She chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Gets old after a while."

"I wouldn't know-..."

"Consider yourself lucky there."

"I think you're pretty damn lucky to be able to share his thoughts." I challenged.

"Trust me, if you had to hear the same line of thoughts play out over and over, you'd change your tune."

I shrugged and returned her smile, seeing how she didn't carry herself in the same miserable way as she used to. Something had definitely changed with her. She was lighter, joyful, happy acting even. Her dimpled grin only showed off her beauty all the more and I couldn't help but ask her what had changed since I'd left for College a few months ago.

"You're different, Leah. Something new happening with you?"

Leah dropped her arm from my shoulders with an innocent shrug, her gaze going to the table where Sam and Emily were, their sudden appearance unknown to me until now.

"You could say that I just got tired of feeling sorry for myself. I had to accept things as they were and move on from it or it was gonna kill me. I've been seeing a new guy."

"Really? Who?"

Leah blushed then as Paul sauntered over to us with a cup of coffee in his hand for her.

"Poured you one." He stated, glancing down to her with a star struck gaze that made me go still ,as the two of them shared a silent conversation with just that one glance. He was mesmerized with her, his face changing the second she spoke to him.

"Thanks, Paul. Is there any breakfast left?"

"Yeah, I can get you a plate if you want? Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." She softly admitted to him.

Paul whirled around at that and started making her a plate without so much as even a huff of irritation. He was smitten and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face from the realization of what was happening between them right in front of me.

"Leah…-" I began.

"I know, unexpected right?" She sighed, her expression giving away her feelings while she watched him. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never would have thought that the two of us could have been together. He used to drive me crazy!"

"I'm so happy for you. Love is unexpected like that sometimes." I replied.

"...or it's so plainly written in the stars that all you have to do is look up to see it." She softly countered, making me pause and meet her brown eyed stare.

"I've missed him."

"He loves you, Bella."

I went mute at this, seeing her nod toward Paul once more.

"Leah, I-...

"I mean, loves you like the kind of sappy love that makes anyone who doesn't have it instantly jealous. That was me for a long time, you know? That's part of the reason why I was such a bitch to you. I was bitter over what I had and then lost with Sam, so hearing Jacobs thoughts about you all the time, hearing his love and longing, just pissed me off more. I'm sorry for that by the way."

"Don't be, I deserved a lot of it."

"Okay, maybe you deserved some of it but not all of it." She chuckled.

"Fair enough. Apology accepted. Friends?" I offered, reaching out a hand to her and smiling wide when she took it.

"Friends."

Paul soon returned with her plate of food and I left the two of them to have some alone time, wandering over toward the tree where the gifts were overflowing. I took in the view around me then, stopping to absorb the fleeting moment of togetherness with everyone gathered closely in Charlie's house. It was something that didn't happen very often and I didn't want to miss the chance to see the beauty of it before it passed as just another hectic Christmas. I felt the slight nudge into my side and took the steaming cup of coffee from Charlie when he held it out to me.

"We haven't had a big Christmas like this in a long time, kiddo."

"I love it." I admitted, seeing Charlie's nod of agreement then.

"Yeah, it is nice. I love that you're home. Sure have missed you, Bella. Home isn't home without you."

I glanced up at him when I heard the slight change in his strained tone. His eyes were glossy and he tried to blink back the emotion he refused to show.

"I've missed you, dad. I love you. Merry Christmas."

Charlie placed a kiss into my hair and gestured toward the large tree. "Jacob cut that one down you know? He insisted it had to be the largest damn one in the lot, Bella. Should have seen the two of us trying to haul that thing into this house, but we got it. That boy has the strength of a wolf I swear. Puts me to shame."

I nearly choked on my coffee from his seemingly harmless comment. Charlie looked down to me in concern as I coughed and tried not to spit out the warm liquid.

"Good grace, Bella." He fussed. "Can't you even drink without choking!?"

This only made me laugh harder and I was forced to make a mad dash for the sink, unable to stop from spitting out my coffee as a fit of laughter rolled through me. Seth and Leah had been close enough to hear our exchange and even they were half crying as they tried to stop from busting up. Poor Charlie was clueless and Sue simply kissed his cheek to distract him. It worked like a charm and he was none the wiser about our inside joke.

It wasn't long before Billy and Cathy were calling everyone out into the living room so we could start with opening the many gifts. My eyes went wide when I noticed how even more had been added to the heaping selections laying under the tree. At this rate, it would take till close to dinner time before all of them would be opened.

Sam took it upon himself to play Santa and he even donned the red hat that Billy tossed playfully to him. Emily laughed and kissed him passionately before he reached for the first gift, her softly spoken words to him making me and everyone else blush a crimson red.

"My naughty Santa. Bring that hat home with you tonight."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam obliged, tenderly peppering the scarred side of her face with light kisses that made it hard for me to look away from them. He adored her and she loved him in the very same way. The way he was with her always made me stop and realize that what they had was the truest example of what true love looked like. It wasn't always easy and sometimes it was painful. I still marveled at how strong Emily was. At how her love for Sam was unshakable, despite the scars and what had happened to her. What they shared together was beautiful.

Emily looked my way, her face filled with an understanding that made feel as if she had just read my thoughts. She kindly grinned and I returned it before I glanced toward the window, seeing the snow as it began to fall heavily and wishing that Jacob were here with me. Christmas day just wasn't complete without him.

Nothing truly felt complete without him.

I lingered there by the door and caught a brief glimpse of the mistletoe hanging right above me, the sight of it bringing back the memory of the last time Jacobs lips had claimed mine. How desperate that kiss had been for the two of us. I could feel everything he felt for me and that feeling still hadn't left me after all these months. The loud chatter around me faded as I slowly headed back for the tree. Charlie was eagerly calling my name, beckoning me to hunker down with the others but my head was elsewhere.

"Bella? Sam has your gift. Get in here!"

I took a few more steps forward and froze when the sound of a familiar engine grew closer. I turned back and peeked out the frosty window to see Jacobs rabbit pulling up behind Charlie's police cruiser. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him as he climbed out of the car and headed for the steps. He was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans that hugged him perfectly. My skin tingled as I looked up at the mistletoe still hanging above me, and my heart began to pound at the sound of his solid footsteps on the porch just outside. I closed my eyes and thought again of that kiss on the mountain and how much I wanted to feel his lips hungrily meet mine like they had that day. I drew in a steadying breath and opened the door before he could turn the knob, my eyes meeting his when he paused there on the steps. His breath came out in a vapor in front of him from the bitter cold air of the Winter day. He smiled at me then, one of those signature sunny grins that always stole my attention and made me forget where I was.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

My hands trembled as the two of us stood there while the snow continued to fall and the chill of the air wrapped itself around me.

Jacobs gaze roamed over my trembling form, his eyes reading mine in one look as I stood there frozen.

"Merry Christmas, honey. I'm sorry I was-..."

I reached for him then when he crossed the threshold, my arms going around his neck and my lips eagerly seizing his before he could say anything else. He responded to me instantly, his arms dropping the two gifts they held when he gathered me to him and kissed me back with equal fervor.

My tongue grazed his bottom lip and when his taste exploded into my mouth, I whimpered. My body molded into his warm embrace, the feel of him causing me to forget all about the audience we had until the sound of clapping, cat calls, and cheering surrounded us.

I reluctantly broke the kiss and felt the heat of my blush on my cheeks as Jacobs arms tightened around me. I buried my face into his neck briefly before daring to glance up at him and see his awe struck gaze.

"Merry Christmas, Jake. Like you said, some traditions make the Holidays that much better." I breathed.

He stole a glance upward, noticing the mistletoe above us as the loud cheering continued. His dark eyes fell to my lips once more before his husky words settled over me.

"I wanna kiss you again, honey."

"I want you to kiss me again." I timidly admitted, just as his full lips brushed mine.

"Best Christmas ever."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. More Jacob and Bella angsty goodness to come tomorrow! Till Then :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**(BPOV) **

The next week flew by and before I knew it, Charlie and I were heading out to celebrate the ringing in of the New Year. I chose to wear a short black dress, paired with shiny red heels. My face wasn't bare for the first time in what felt like forever and I even took the time to put on a little red lipstick before dashing out the door.

We planned to meet Jacob and Sue, along with Billy and Cathy in Port Angeles for a nice dinner and evening out on the town.

The past seven days had been the very best part of my year and every one of them I'd spent with Jacob. We'd gone on two official dates and I felt as if my feet hadn't touched the ground since. He had been busy with patrol during the day, but always found the time to climb in through my window at dawn when he was finished to hold me until the morning. We'd been careful to keep this from Charlie and I was almost certain that deep down, my father already knew about Jacobs impromptu visits. He simply was choosing not to let on.

"Can't believe you'll be headed back to school soon, Bella. Christmas Break went by too damn fast."

I felt the faint smile slip from my lips at his remark and looked out the window at the glowing lights that lined the streets while we drove through Forks.

"I wish I had more time off."

"New Hampshire is far away, kiddo. Do you regret choosing to go now? I'm not trying to guilt you or anything. I want you to be happy."

"I know, dad. Sometimes I think I chose New Hampshire just to get away from things. Not from you or anything...-" I clarified, noticing the unsure look that crossed his face.

"...things like Edward Cullen and what you shared with him?" Charlie hedged, as he hit the brakes in front of a stop light ahead. "Does that have anything to do with your decision."

"Yeah, it did but now-"

"There's Jacob."

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my thick hair that was curled loosely at the ends.

"You probably think I'm rushing things?"

"No, I just want you to be smart about a choice that impacts your future like this. Don't be rash in your decision making." Charlie replied, his gaze meeting mine before hitting the gas again at the green light.

"I do miss being home."

"I miss that, too. You know you can always come back home. Your room is always open and available to you. I want you to know that I'm proud of you for going to medical school. Big career choice and a rewarding one at that!"

"Thanks dad. Mom thinks I've taken too much on my plate."

"I think you're doing just fine and that maybe your mother shouldn't underestimate you."

"You know mom. She worries." I softly countered.

"She worries too much." Charlie replied with a huff.

"Only cause she cares."

Charlie's gaze hesitantly met mine with a genuine understanding then, his dark eyes like that of a mirror for my own. I knew that my parents still had a lot of unresolved issues from the past but that there would always be a soft spot for my mother in Charlie's heart. He had never really moved on with anyone else until now and it did my heart a world of good to see him as happy as he was with Sue. She was what his tired soul needed.

"Your mother does care a lot for you." He soon agreed.

"You seem happy, dad? With Sue?"

Charlie nodded and turned the corner that led us toward Port Angeles with a thoughtful expression plaguing his features.

"She does make me happy, kiddo. She's full of this kind of youthful energy that draws me to her. She has a real zest for life. Something that your old man lacks a lot of these days."

"You have a zest for life still and besides, you know that age old saying?"

"What's that?" Charlie inquired.

"The one about opposites always attracting." I laughed to him in return. "It rings true for the two of you. Nothing wrong with that."

Charlie shook his head with a knowing smile and tried not to show his slight embarrassment from my observation.

"So, what does that mean for you and Jacob? You two have a lot more in common than most. You like most of the same things, don't you?"

I smiled and looked away from him, trying to hide my small giggle as I thought of the large difference between us, given that he could morph into a giant russet wolf and I would forever be just plain old Bella. Human and ordinary on two clumsy legs. If Charlie only knew.

"We do have many common interests."

"Yeah, I saw that under the mistletoe last week. Jeez, Bella. Good way to give your old man a heart attack."

"Oh, come on. Don't even play with me. It isn't like you haven't known about my feelings for Jacob."

"No, I'm not playing. Course I knew you had feelings for the boy, but what I didn't see coming was for you to grab him and kiss him! I thought Billy was gonna choke on his piece of pumpkin pie cause he was cheering so loud."

"I could hear him above all the others, although Paul was a close second." I chuckled in amusement as I recalled the recent memory.

"He's been rooting for the two of you to get together longer than I have. When Cullen entered the picture and popped the question, I all but gave up on the idea of you and Jacob. After all, you said yes to the guy!"

"Out of guilt and obligation. I knew I was making the wrong choice." I humbly admitted, nervously fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

"Seems like when Jake got hurt from that bike accident last Spring, you did a complete turn around. I was proud of you for standing your ground with Edward when he tried to talk you into leaving Billy's. What a putz. Jacob wasn't even half way healed and he was throwing a hissy fit cause you were still there with him." Charlie huffed in irritation. "That guy always had a way of getting under my skin."

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, he did that to a lot of people." I replied, seeing the restaurant entrance come into view down the darkened road.

"It doesn't make me feel better but thanks for trying nonetheless."

I stifled another laugh as Charlie parked the cruiser and reached over to take my hand.

"Hey Bella, all joking aside, I support whatever you want to do. Medical school or not. Proud you're my daughter."

I blinked back the tears and leaned across the arm rest to hug him tightly then, my words sincere in reply.

"I'm just as proud to call you my dad. You're truly one of a kind and I love you."

"Love you more, Bella. What do you say we go inside and find our dates?"

I nodded and watched him retreat to my side of the car, carefully opening the passengers side door and gesturing for me to take his arm when I stepped out into the cold air.

"Shall we?" I hedged, spotting Jacob standing by the door with an entrancing grin on his handsome face. He was helping to fix Billy's tie when he saw us coming, his hands dropping as he turned to approach us. His dark eyes drank me in and I saw his firm swallow when he reached for me, his words barely above a whisper when he drew me closer into him.

"You look so damn beautiful. You're gorgeous, honey."

I struggled to even draw breath in when his warm hand gingerly touched my cheek before he placed a soft kiss to my lips. Butterflies flew with wild abandon in my stomach and I swore my very skin warmed from his simple touch.

"You look as handsome as ever." I complimented in return, my words trembling as the wind blew around us.

Jacob took off his suit Jacket and wrapped in around my shoulders. The lightweight belted trench coat I'd chosen to top my evening attire off with, proving to be more for looks than actual warmth in this kind of bitterly cold weather. I couldn't stop staring at how breathtaking he was. His black dress suit and white button up shirt only making him even more handsome. I'd never seen him in anything so fancy and I knew he was just itching to get out of it, but that he was keeping it on for my benefit. I reached up and undid his black tie with a few light tugs of my fingertips, his eyes meeting mine with peeked curiosity when I gently pulled it from his neck. I slowly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt then and shoved the offending tie in my coat pocket, earning myself a chuckle from Billy in response.

"She knows you well." He huffed our way.

"Better than anyone else." Jacob huskily replied, his strong hand coming to rest at the small of my back as we headed into the restaurant.

We were seated after only a few minutes and the waitress was prompt to take our drink orders.

"I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri." I requested, seeing Jacobs disbelieving and boyish smirk when he glanced my way, before placing his own order.

"Make that two, please."

"Scotch on the rocks for the two old geezers at the table." Charlie chuckled then. "... and a glass of red wine for the ladies. Am I right?"

Both Sue and Cathy nodded with grateful grins as the waitress rushed off to get them. The place was packed and they were definitely busy considering the New Years Eve celebration.

Jacob reached over and scooted my chair a little closer to his, making me nearly jump out of my seat when I saw his devilish grin. The sight of it alone was enough to send a shiver up my spine. He had no idea how beautiful he was.

"You were too far away." He sighed, kissing my cheek as he reached down under the table and laced his warm fingers with mine.

Being with him like this felt right and I felt whole when he was with me. It was easy and natural. I paused at this thought, silently pondering over the last time I'd heard something similar come from Jacob himself not long ago.

_It would be as easy as breathing with me._

He had been right. That's exactly what it was. Like the ocean takes the sand and like an empty sale takes the wind.

It was that easy. It always had been with him.

The waitress returned with our drinks and hurriedly took everyone's food order, her hair in a disarray at the nape of her neck as she worked tirelessly to get the endless trays out to the awaiting crowds. I offered her a kind smile and saw her return it before she rushed back off to the other table adjacent to us.

"So, Bella, when is your break ending?" Sue politely asked from beside me, her hand lightly covering my own while she awaited my answer. "Been so nice having you here."

I felt Jacobs fingers tighten through mine and I didn't want to reply because I was dreading leaving already.

"Um-..." I stammered. "Holiday breaks ends the seventh of January. So, I have till the sixth before I have to fly back."

"That's not long enough, dear." Sue fussed with a disappointed look to Charlie. "Seems like she just got here."

"It does. Bella and I were just talking about that on the way over here. Weren't we, kiddo?"

"We were." I softly agreed, stealing a glance toward Jacob whose look had gone bleak from Sue's question.

"New Hampshire is not that far...-" Billy piped up, his pitying gaze landing on his son from across the table.

"Far enough." Charlie grumbled. "It's not as simple drive out that way. Can't just pop in for a visit."

"When is your next break?" Cathy asked in curiosity.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think in the Spring." I truthfully replied.

"That's four months from now." Jacob sighed, his wan expression making it hard for me to ignore my own emotion that was threatening to bubble to the surface.

"I know."

"What are you going for again, dear? Is it nursing?" Billy hedged, trying to change the topic of me leaving for Jacobs benefit.

"Yes, I'm going for my ADN."

"What does that stand for?"

"It stands for associates degree in nursing." I clarified for him as Jacob wrapped a tight arm around my shoulders.

"Proud of you, honey. That's hard. You can do it." He confidently stated.

"Sure, she can and she can complete it here in Washington, too." Charlie thoughtfully countered. "There are just as many good job opportunities at the hospital here as they can offer you out there in New Hampshire. Always need new Emergency Room Nurses."

I merely nodded and took a sip from my half melted daiquiri then as our waitress brought out the first round of appetizers we had ordered. Thankfully, this had been enough to make the conversation about my future fizzle out and everyone seemed to move along from it, everyone except Jacob that is.

He didn't say anymore on the matter, but he didn't need to. I could tell just by looking at him that it was at the forefront of his mind, his worry showing in his face and making me regret that the topic had ever been brought up in the first place.

I leaned in closer to him, my fingers lightly catching his chin and redirecting his warm gaze to mine when I whispered to him so no one else could hear.

"I'm here with you now. Lets not dwell on the leaving part tonight, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me softly, the feel of his lips on my own making me forget all about the food and drinks in front of us. All I wanted was him right now.

The sound of Charlie clearing his throat soon forced us apart and I tried to avoid the stares from the many onlookers who were dining around us, all of them seeming to be more interested in Jacob and I and our PDA then their own meals.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch and as the clock ticked closer and closer to the midnight hour, I found myself longing to be alone with Jacob more than I wanted to be part of the rowdy and mostly drunk crowd in the restaurants pub. Cathy and Billy were well into their fourth drink and enjoying a rather loud game of darts with Charlie and Sue when I discretely wrapped my arms around Jacobs waist and nestled in close to him.

"I wanna be alone with you." I timidly stated, peering up into the most alluring eyes I'd ever held.

He moved us back and took me by the hand, leading the way out to the frigid docks where the moonlight glowed brilliantly on the frozen water below.

I paused when we reached the end of the small pier and looked up into the stat lit sky.

Jacobs husky voice soon filled the silence and I felt my heart warm from his words to me.

"They don't hold a candle to you, honey. Not even close."

"You're making it impossible for me to leave you next week."

"Sorry, honey." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and warding off some of the bitter cold.

"Are you really?"

"No…" He admitted. "I'm not sorry for any part of you being here. It's been the best week of my life, Bells."

"You were right, you know?" I breathed to him, my heart feeling as if it would burst when he leaned his head down and nuzzled my neck with his barely audible reply.

"About what, sweetheart?"

"That being with you would be-..."

"...as easy as breathing." He thoughtfully finished as the cheering of the countdown to the New Year began from inside and echoed its way out to us.

_Ten… Nine... Eight..._

"I have a million thoughts racing through my head right now."

"Start with the first one, honey. Tell me what you're thinking." Jacob hedged, his lips ghosting along my bare shoulder and making my insides melt.

"I don't want to leave you." I admitted and felt him still behind me.

_Seven... Six... Five..._

"I don't wanna get in the way of your dream." He tensely replied, his tight hold anchoring me to him as I voiced another thought.

"Maybe I'm meant for a different dream. Cause leaving you feels wrong."

He turned me around in his arms then, his hands cradling my face and his dark gaze peering into my soul.

"Bells, you are my dream, honey."

_Four... Three... Two.._

"... and you're mine." I gasped to him as the fireworks set off above us, displaying bright and vivid colors.

Jacob brought his lips to mine in a hungry kiss and I opened my mouth with a whimpered cry to him.

He was what I wanted.

He kissed me with all he had, the familiar need from it making me return his passion when he hoisted me up in his arms and pressed me tightly to him.

_One…_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The cheering from inside the pub was loud but all I could was the sound of Jacobs breathy words and the pounding of my own heart.

"Happy New Year, honey."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review if you'd like :-) What do you think? Would you like another chapter here? I'll let you guys be the judge! Till Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**(BPOV)**

When we arrived back home at the Reservation, Jacob and I were the only ones sober enough to remain upright. Both Billy and Charlie, along with their dates Sue and Cathy, had indulged in their fair share of alcohol for the evenings celebrations. They were stuck somewhere between comical and pitiful as they tried to make it up the icy driveway. Charlie was the one who landed on his ass first and I laughed mercilessly at the sight of him trying to get back up.

"Dad, remind me never to let you drink more than a six pack again. You're inebriated."

"Come on, Chief. Let's get you in the house." Jacob hedged, reaching down and securely hauling my father up off the snow ground. "I think the bed is calling your name."

"We're coming right behind you Charlie. Don't worry." Billy heartily chuckled.

Sue was still with it enough to help wheel him up the ramp, meanwhile Cathy couldn't find her own footing to climb out of Billy's truck.

I carefully crossed the slick driveway and wrapped my arm under her for support, trying too guide her into the house, which was proving more and more difficult the closer we got to the front porch. Cathy couldn't stop laughing and every time she did, it would throw us both off balance and we'd nearly end up on the ground. My shoes were certainly not helping the matter either.

I stood there stranded and erupting into a fit of laughter myself as Jacob gracefully hurried out to help us both get in the house in one piece.

"Hold onto me, honey."

"I never knew my dad could be such a lush!" I stated to him.

"Billy hasn't had a drink in years and I can remember why alcohol isn't his friend now." Jacob grimaced, his eyes tightening some when he looked to Cathy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She soon stated running to the bathroom and knocking into Charlie along the way.

"Bathrooms the second door on the right!" Jacob yelled after her, offering me an apologetic look.

"They may have overindulged just a bit."

"You think?"

It was nearing three in the morning and I couldn't believe how fast the evening had gone by. I didn't want it to end.

"Do you have to meet Sam and the others later on this morning?"

Jacob pulled me close and placed a kiss to my cheek and then trailed his lips to my nose and forehead, his softly spoken reply setting the butterflies off in my stomach again.

"I'm yours for the rest of today. If you'll have me?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend New Years Day. What do you say I fix us some early breakfast and we watch a few movies while our dads sleep off their stupor?"

"I really like the sound of that." Jacob replied.

"Me too."

I got busy whipping up the thick batter for the waffles and heating the skillet for the eggs, while Jacob helped Billy get settled in for some rest. It wasn't more than an hour before Charlie and Sue were passed out together on Billy's couch, both of them softly snoring. Cathy had made it to Billy's room and was nestled into a sleeping bag on the floor that Jacob had thrown down for her. It was a real sight to see and I simply shook my head as Jacob returned to the kitchen with a pair of grey sweats in his hands.

"Here, you can borrow them for the night if it would make you more comfortable?"

"Are you trying to get me out of my dress?" I teased, seeing his dark eyes roam over my bare legs with a lustful stare.

"Are you offering to-"

"Jacob Black!" I chuckled, playfully smacking his arm and seeing his guilty smile grace his handsome face when he tossed the sweats my way. "Better change into these before I get anymore ideas...-"

His tone changed on the last few words and I stopped stirring the batter, my eyes carefully avoiding his as the tension filled silence settled over the room.

Jacob approached me from behind his strong hands trailing down my arms as he reached for the spoon in my hand and pressed his form chest against my back. I shivered when his lips brushed my ear and his warm breath caressed the bare skin of my neck.

"I was only kidding but I do think that dress has become my favorite outfit on you."

I could hardly breathe, let alone form words when his palm pressed against my abdomen and his lips moved down to my exposed shoulder.

"Really?"

"Uh- huh."

It was barely a reply, but it was the sexiest damn thing I'd ever heard come from him.

"I don't normally wear things like this."

"You looked beautiful, honey."

"Thank you."

I struggled to focus enough to finish the waffles as Jacob helped me by adding a generous amount of chocolate chips to the mix.

"I'll cook them if you wanna change and pick out a movie?"

I handed him the spatula and headed for the bathroom with a disbelieving grin.

"You're actually gonna let me choose the movies we watch?"

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't make a few of my own suggestions if need be."

"Oh, I see. Glad we cleared that up!" I countered.

"You know I always cave. Anything for you, honey."

I quickly pulled on his oversized sweats and breathed in his woodsy pine scent, the sleeves long enough for me to tuck my hands into twice over. I was just finishing washing my face when the blaring sound of the fire alarm made me drop the towel and rush back out to see the smoke filled haze of the kitchen.

Jacobs look was pitiful as he peeled the charcoaled waffle off the maker with a frustrated huff. I laughed so hard that I could feel the tears in my eyes forming as I went to throw open the windows and let out the burnt smell that had filled my favorite small red house from his failed attempt at cooking.

"What happened?"

"I got distracted with looking at the movies in my room. I swear I was only gone for a few seconds. How can they burn that fast!"

"It's okay, Jake. Really, we still have plenty of batter left but maybe you should leave the rest of the cooking to me?"

"Yeah, I think that's for the best, honey."

I saw his playful look fade when he took notice of my wardrobe change, his blush barely touching his cheeks when he handed me the bowl of waffle batter.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"No, honey. They look much better on you than they ever did on me."

His drew me in for a kiss and I reluctantly pulled away as the smoke began to clear and the chill of the house from the open windows made me tremble.

"Sorry, I forgot to shut them. Now it's freezing in here!"

"No worries. I'll start a fire and keep you warm."

I couldn't reply as he headed for the living room, my gaze following him as he went and my mind wandering to places it shouldn't.

Maybe I's be the one to start a fire and keep him warm. The day was young and full of possibilities.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this short chapter update. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
